While watching television or listening to an audio appliance such as a radio, stereo, or tape recorder, a viewer or listener may wish to temporarily eliminate the device's volume without cutting off its power. For example, the listener may not desire to listen to a commercial advertisement. Or he may wish to engage in a conversation, answer the telephone, or perform some other activity in silence before returning to listening to the audio appliance. A remote controlled sound muting device will allow the listener to dim the audio for these purposes and later restore the sound without having to leave his viewing or listening position in order to act directly upon the appliance.
Typically, such remote controlled sound muting devices have involved complex electrical or photoelectrical systems. Installation of such a device is fairly expensive and involves some knowledge of electricity. Alternatively, relatively simple remote controlled devices have been developed which will cut off the entire power to the appliance. These devices are inefficient, however, where only a brief temporary silence is required or where other non-auditory functions of an appliance are not to be cut of, e.g. T.V. picture.
Audio jack switches have been included in appliances for the purpose of cutting off the power to the appliance's main speaker and channeling it to an auxiliary speaker, typically an earphone. The jack switch has yet to be utilized for the purpose of remotely muting and restoring the sound from the appliance.